The Ties That Bind
by Lostgirl562
Summary: This is a bit of a spin off of my Fan Fic, Caroline Rising. Testing the waters to see if you would like to see more of this pairing or if you would prefer Elijah with someone else. I'd appreciate the feedback. Thanks.


Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or To. Cassandria is however my creation.

Author's note:

This piece was to test the waters, so to speak. I have the idea that in this fanfiction I'm writing, Caroline Rising, I'm thinking of pairing Elijah up with the Character I made up. The piece below would be integrated into the story. As someone would see them or something like that. What do you think? Do you think they have chemistry? Is it worth continuing? Would you like to see how it plays out, let me know!

.Not once was eye contact broken while they spoke. She swears he's looking into her soul. Reading all her secrets. The two have history together. Memories made in empty alleyways of nameless streets in countless cities. Neither of them brings it up, but it's in their eyes. It idles in the silence. Sweet delicious torture. It's the proverbial elephant in the room. Except with one small gesture he reminds her that he remembers. The sharp involuntary intake of air, a sign she does too. There is no absence of passion or desire between them. It's there when his fingertips faintly touch her face moving a strand of hair away. What keeps them apart is the price the other will have to pay. They're aware of the destruction it could cause. Everything they've worked for. No, they can't be selfish. No matter how much they want to be.

He knows. Of course he knows she's tried to move on without him. He's attempted it as well. If Klaus hadn't called her back into the fold she would be completely out of his reach with a family of her own. Elijah the honorable finds it in his in his heart to be pleased. His brother finally did right by him, without knowing it. His brother doesn't know he'd discovered Cassandria long ago. She was a rare breed that Klaus wanted to keep to himself. For centuries they allowed him to believe he had succeeded.

When Cass is on her own it's easier to believe they are making the right decision by staying apart. It's easy to resist him when he's not standing so close with nothing but air and clothes between them. But, Klaus wouldn't stand for it. He'd think they betrayed him somehow. Elijah has accepted it, knowing his brother but the thought pisses Cassandria off. She's been nothing but loyal. Nevertheless, she has accepted Klaus the way he is. She's doesn't believe she's allowed to back out when his temperament becomes inconvenient. He has, after all, been like a brother to her and you don't turn on family. Blood or not.

It's just… when they are alone. In a dark alleyway, on a nameless street, in yet another city away from prying eyes and listening ears the inconvenience burns a whole in her heart. They want more but it doesn't seem to be in the cards for them. The future is dark but in the present she is his. He kisses her as hard as she'll allow bruising her lips just enough so that he remains on her mouth and every time she eats, speaks, or licks her lips he'll be there in the back on her mind kissing her. It's reckless; he doesn't care as long as she's willing to be reckless with him.

Feelings she's buried deep, deep inside come flooding back stronger than before. She should hate him for doing this to her, keeping their connection alive, but she doesn't. A moan escapes as she parts her lips to allow his tongue access. He teases her bottom lip before exploring her mouth. His hands follow suit slipping under her shirt to her soft bare skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck she depends the kiss. The thought occurs to her that they could go somewhere. They're millions of miles from New Orleans and from anyone that would know to tell Klaus. Except his phone goes off…and its Klaus. Wanting to know where his brother is because he's needed. Elijah's tone doesn't reflect how badly he wants to strangle his brother. A skill he's perfected. Cassandria buries her face in his chest. It's almost laughable.

She's used to it by now because that's their curse. Whenever they have a moment alone it's always interrupted one way or another before they could satisfy the need. Elijah ends the call and she looks up at him. "We should have stayed away from each other. We both know, no good will come of this." He kissed her forehead. "I disagree I was feeling pretty good until Niklaus spoiled it, again" She laughed. "I swear he knows and this is his way of tormenting us" She's joking, mostly. "Hm, not Klaus style he's more impulsive, the disruptive type" He only has a few more moments with her and rather not speak about Klaus.

"I know this is unfair of me. You were ready to move on before Klaus pulled you back into the frying pain."

"Was I?" She shakes her head. Him being here has her in loops "Well, when family calls… you know the rest. But this isn't just one sided, Elijah. It's never been one sided."

He grins, he looks brilliant.

"I have to go but-"

She kisses him on the lips to silence him.

"Have we not done this a thousand times before Lijah? Go. We'll find each other. We always do even if it is against our better judgement."

One last kiss good bye and he leaves to run back to Klaus. Letting go of the breath she was holding in, she walks back to her own duties. Alone.


End file.
